La nueva vida de Dudley Dursley
by Paula Zabini
Summary: <html><head></head>Que pasaría si Dudley Dursley decidiera cambiar y arreglar las cosas con Harry? Y cuando conociera a la hermosa novia de este? Podría volver a la rivalidad con su primo por ella?</html>


Ya estaba. La farsa había terminado. Por fin había dejado de verse atrapado en un matrimonio falso y sin amor. Lo sentía por su hijo pero creía que era lo mejor. Además, Dudley tenía ya dieciocho años, seguro que sabría entenderlo.

Vernon Dursley había cambiado radicalmente desde su divorcio. Se había vuelto más amable, sonreía más, pasaba más tiempo con su hijo, e incluso había perdido peso. Se sentía libre y feliz. Dudley también había cambiado lo suyo. Hasta el punto de que le había pedido que lo llevara a visitar a su primo Harry. Y él había accedido. Por lo que sabía, su sobrino vivía en casa de sus amigos raros, los que eran todos pelirrojos, ahora que había salido del colegio. Vivían en una casa apartada, si no recordaba mal se llamaba La Madriguera. Vernon y Dudley se dirigían hacia allí en el nuevo Mercedes SLK de Vernon.

En La Madriguera los Sres. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny desayunaban tranquilos. Desde la caída del Señor Tenebroso su única preocupación había sido añorar a Fred, a Lupin y a Tonks. La Sra. Weasley estaba encantada de ocuparse del pequeño Teddy Lupin, era como si hubiera perdido un hijo pero ganado otro. Ron y Hermione habían empezado a salir después de la guerra y Harry había vuelto con Ginny. Todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad.

-El correo!- el sr. Weasley se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la ventana. Allí había una lechuza con una carta atada torpemente alrededor del cuello, lo que a Arthur le extrañó. Pero se sorprendió mil veces más cuando la abrió y leyó de quien era.- Dios mío. Harry, no te lo vas a creer. Es una carta de tu tío.

Se produjo un silencio en la cocina. Lentamente, Harry reaccionó y preguntó:

-Qué dice? Me reclama el dinero que le ha costado mantenerme o algo así?

-Pues no. Todo lo contrario, escuchad.- procedió a leer la carta en voz alta.

_Estimados ,_

_Es probable que les sorprenda que les escriba y sobre todo que les mande mi carta con su sistema. Quisiera lo primero, agradecerles por el buen trato que le han dado a mi sobrino Harry todos estos años. Y también me gustaría pedirles un favor. Verán, me he divorciado recientemente de la tía de Harry, Petunia. Y a mi hijo, Dudley, le haría mucha ilusión volver a ver a su primo y disculparse como es debido con él, también a mí me gustaría hacerlo. He encontrado su dirección en la antigua habitación de Harry, y espero que no les moleste si Dudley y yo pasamos a hacerles una visita. No comprendo muy bien este método de correo y por tanto no sé cuánto tardará mi carta en llegar a su destino, pero la visita está pensada para el 13 de julio al mediodía._

_Un saludo._

_Vernon Dursley_

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Mamá! Hoy es 13 de julio!-

-Por Merlín! Tienes razón. Tenemos que prepararlo todo. Organizaremos una comida en el jardín, tenemos que acicalar la casa…

Mientras Molly comenzaba a planear y a repartir tareas, Harry, que aún estaba un poco en shock, les hizo una seña a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para que subieran con él arriba a hablar.

Una vez en el cuarto que Ron y Harry compartían, este último explotó.

-Los Dursley! Venir de visita? Disculparse? Y como que mis tíos se han divorciado…Desde cuándo mi tío manda lechuzas? Creía que no querían saber nada más de mí!

-Harry, cálmate.-dijo Ginny poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Y él, obediente, se calmó.

-Lo siento. Es que no entiendo a que vienen aquí.

-Lo sé Harry, es muy extraño. Pero oye, quizás tu tío y tu primo han cambiado de verdad y realmente quieren reconciliarse contigo. Deberías darles una oportunidad.-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, es increíble que tengan el valor de meterse en una casa llena de magos, así que quizás Hermione tenga razón.-comentó Ron

-Tal vez a tu tío le haya sentado bien el divorcio.-intervino Ginny.

-Supongo que tenéis razón chicos. Ahora solo queda esperar.

Ginny Pv

Justo cuando el reloj dio las doce del mediodía, llamaron a la puerta. Con nerviosismo, papá se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Por ella entró en señor de unos cuarenta y tantos, gordo y con bigote, ese debía de ser Vernon Dursley. Detrás de él entró un chico de unos dos años más que yo, también estaba bastante gordo, tenía el pelo rubio y sedoso, pero no podía ver su rostro porque no despegaba la mirada del suelo. Ese sería el famoso Dudley.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, los Dursley pidieron hablar a solas con Harry, y los tres salieron al jardín. Estuvieron fuera una media hora que se me hizo eterna. Cuando por fin volvieron a entrar Harry tenía una expresión confundida, pero mostraba una leve sonrisa. Los Dursley tenían cara de haberse quitado un peso de encima. Supuse que todo estaba arreglado. Mamá invitó a Dudley a sentarse con nosotros, y esta vez ella y papá salieron para hablar a solas con el Sr. Dursley. Me fijé en que Dudley estaba incómodo y seguía sin levantar la mirada. En un momento pareció armarse de valor y paseó la mirada por todos los presentes, pero cuando llegó a mí casi no tuve tiempo para examinar sus profundos ojos azules, porque volvió a bajar la mirada repentinamente sonrojado. No parecía un mal chico y el pobre debía estar pasando un mal rato al solo conocer a Harry, así que decidí echarle un cable.

-Hola, soy Ginny Weasley. Tú eres Dudley, verdad?- volvió a mirarme, sorprendido, y se aclaró la garganta para decir atropelladamente:

-Sí, así es.

Dudley Pv

Cuando papá llamó a la puerta empezaron a sudarme las manos. Había sido muy sencillo hacerse el valiente para decidir venir hasta aquí, pero ahora que había llegado el momento, acercarme a todos esos bichos raros me asustaba, y mucho.

Un señor pelirrojo abrió la puerta y nos hizo pasar. A continuación vinieron las presentaciones entre mi padre y los Sres. Weazel, que resultaron ser Weasley o algo así. Después vino la conversación con Harry. Papá habló casi todo el tiempo. Yo me limité a murmurar unas cuantas disculpas y a darle un abrazo a mi primo, (con lo que por cierto, casi lo aplasto). Luego mi padre salió a hablar con los señores pelirrojos y yo me quedé solo ante desconocidos. No me atrevía a levantar la mirada. Después de un rato en el que sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, decidí que por lo menos debería mirarles si quería ser amable. Levanté la cabeza y comencé a escrutar cada rostro. Había cinco chicos pelirrojos, el que parecía el más joven abrazaba por la cintura a una chica de pelo castaño, y el que parecía el mayor tenía su mano entrelazada con la de una rubia increíblemente hermosa tenía que admitirlo, pero parecía un ángel, a mí no me gustaban los ángeles. No hube acabado de pensar eso cuando mi mirada se detuvo en un demonio, mejor dicho en una demonia. La chica sería un poco menor que yo, tenía el pelo rojo fuego,( más rojo que el resto de su familia), largo casi hasta la cintura, unos ojos de un azul profundo, enmarcados en espesas pestañas, que te hacían sentir que mirabas dentro del océano, su piel era asombrosamente pálida, y en ella destacaban sus gruesos y perfectos labios rojos y unas pocas pecas en sus mejillas. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, sentí mis mejillas calientes y volví a bajar la mirada para que no notase mi sonrojo. Pero entonces, la voz más dulce y aterciopelada, y a la vez pícara que había oído jamás me dijo:

-Hola, soy Ginny Weasley. Tú eres Dudley, verdad?-la miré sorprendido porque me hablase con tanta naturalidad y volví a quedarme enganchado en su mirada, solo pude balbucear:

-Sí, así es.-


End file.
